riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Harrison Rivera
Young Harrison Rivera (40,000 BC – January 18, 2014), An untrained actor and natural comedian, He is The Heart Of The Europodian (European) Country of Harrison, (Germany) Young borrowed (and significantly exaggerated) the "woo woo" from "nervous" and soft-spoken comedian Hugh Herbert, but was otherwise an original and inspired performer. Young's unique version of "woo-woo-woo" was firmly established by the time of the Stooges' second film Punch Drunks in 1934.2 Three Stooge Years During the late 1930's Young was no longer a member of the team, but was considered to be a special guest, who is excepted into the Studio during rehearsals, Young has permission from his best buddy Moe Howard, and Ted Healy to enter. for the past 8 years Young continued to observe the rehearsals enjoying every minute of them, until Curly Howard received his stroke in 1946, during the filming of Half-Wits Holiday Young called the hospital as Curly was rolled into Motion Picture Country Home and Hospital, where later after the filming Moe, Young, and Larry Fine came to check on his condition. Young managed to help the Howard Brothers, care for their younger brother until his death on January 18 1952. After Curly's funeral. Young wanted to take over for their fallen brother, but Moe refused it warning him that they also can get hurt during their shorts. As the 1940's came to an end, Young came face to face with Curly again freaking out that he should have been dead. Curly explained to him that Europe Rivera has brought him back with the help of Live Stock Mansas a special serum that can bring people back from the dead, Young found it hard to believe, but eventually got over it. 2 Years later in 1953 Young began to start rehearsals with the Stooges, becoming more funnier and sillier than ever before. Young eventually became the new Curly in the early 50's, while doing some training with the help of Curly Howard in 1954, Young returned to the studio to begin his career, but everything went the wrong way, Shemp was already taking his place, and Young just looked in complete shock and sadness. However Moe explained that Young will get his chance after Shemp's retirement in 1955 and he will become a member of the team at last. Young felt better than he did before. Unfortunately while Young was walking back home from a movie theater with Curly in disguise they see major activity in the streets, they find out that Shemp Howard has died from a major heart attack while In a Taxi on the way home from a boxing game. Young and Curly raced home and called Moe explains that he had died from a massive heart attack while on the way home from a boxing game. Moe Excepted his call and already began a funeral, Unfortunately Moe, found out about Curly while they were leaving Home Peace Cemetery, Curly tried to break out gently trying to explain that he is no zombie. 2 weeks later Young returned to rehearsal to begin his career, but again was shocked to see Shemp alive. The only thing he can do is find out how they are coming back from the dead, Shemp said that Europe Rivera brought him back with the same serum that he used on Curly, and that he made up a lie saying to people that his heart attack was not that serious and that he only was out cold, and that he even called for the people in the funeral to let him out of the coffin. Young bought Shemp's Story and began his career as a stooge. He remained with the stooges since the end of the 1950's and the early 1970's. After Moe and Larry passed away Young was forced to retire. Despite finding out about 4 days later that Europe has brought both Moe and Larry back again do to the serum, Young remained for the rest of his life as a normal citizen, due to pesky stooge fans in 1976 began to treat him like he was Curly forcing him to abandon all hopes of ever remembering of being apart of the Three Stooges. Kids Next Door Years As the 1990's opened up Young had a hard time figuring out where to go, for work or having some one to talk too, He was so sick of hanging around with the Stooges all the time and prayed every night that one of these days he will find true love after being alone for the past thousand years, every day he searches Manhattan for any signs of work, but no matter where he went no one would help. 3 days later Young called Moe asking if he can help him find some work. Moe responded yes and him along with Shemp and Curly in disguises traveled all around looking for a job after about 2 to three years nothing changed. Matters got even worst for Young In 2001 when Susan Rivera was brutally shot to death while walking through Times Square, by a group of Gangsters hired by Joseph Rain Young, Europe, Hunter and the rest of the Rivera Forms including the Stooges attended Susan's Funeral At New York Cemetery, she was carried by Europe, Hunter, and Ecto-1 towards her grave, while the music All in How Much we can Give written and performed by Stephanie Mills was playing on their Stereo Systems. As the Funeral ended the Trade Centers fell about 3 days later by terrorist, Young thought of himself as a disgrace to mankind and was about to commit Suicide by waiting for a speeding locomotive to run him over. His chances of committing Suicide were stopped when a young girl jumped at him and yanked him outta of the way just seconds before the train almost hitting him. Young woke up to see a young Japanese Girl who is about 10 years old over him, he was in confused and shocked. After telling her the story on why he was trying to commit suicide she just grabbed his hands and responded "It's going to be okay my name is Kuki Sanban I live about 4 streets that way. I'm so sorry about your mother if you want somebody to talk too just come to me I'm available. " Young smiled than responded back. "Greetings Kuki I'm Young Harrison Rivera I live just east of Time Square. I'm trying to find a job or anything that pays." Kuki smiled grabbed his hand and pulled him to one of the near by electric poles reading a poster That says "Codename Kids Next Door No P in the OOL" Airing On December 06, 2002 Actors Requested, of All Ages." Kuki explained that she planned becoming an actor for this showed and that she already got a roll to play as Numbuh 3. "Interesting I have to say this Tom" Warburton character has quite some Imagination" Kuki looked at Young as if she wanted him to join the show. Young responded "Sure why not I need the money." withing seconds Kuki grabbed Young's arm and pulled him towards her house where she was already working on her letter. Withing minutes Kuki and Young mailed their Applications hoping to receive their entry into Tom Warburton's contest entry for Cartoon Network's Polls. After thanking Kuki for her assistance he apologized for almost having to commit suicide and began to return back to Brooklyn where he came into contact with Shemp and Curly who were basically ordering a pack of beers from the bartender. As they drank, Europe and Hunter than arrived and joined in with the 2 of them. Young slapped his own face and continued to move on without getting in the middle. 2 Days after Kids Next Door Operation No P in OOL, Young got his first prize role among the Kids Next Door as well as Kuki Sanban, which happens to harbor a huge Crush on him as well. For 4 Years Young has done a prize role with the Kids Next Door and even used Curly's Ashes to make people laugh as well. Unfortunately Young's Health began to fade due to the effects of Sugared A Serious problem that Young has had ever since he was manufactured a thousand years ago back in B.C. and has had that problem ever since, he spent many times going in mischief on some of the episodes and doing a lot of embarrassing things, that Mr. Warburton had to cut everything and start all over again until Young's effects wears down, too make matters even worst for him Young also began developing large signs of Amnesia having trouble remaindering even the simplest of Dialogue that Kuki had to sometimes teach him everything over and over again until he got it right. A Sad Event happened To Kuki during Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R. Young was in perfect health and actually began doing well in that episode, but after taking a Large Cup of some Pepsi, his Sugared Illness took effect and he kissed Sara Gozerai The Actress who plays as Number 48 In the Series. Sara as well has a crush on Young and has a secret Rivalry with Kuki Sanban. After realizing what he's done Young tried to apologize to Kuki for his unacceptable behavior, but Kuki just furiously growled at him throwing on his costume to get ready saying only these few words. "Just Get Ready we're going on For Operation K.A.S.T.L.E." without even turning to look back she just left the room and slammed the door behind her. July 30th, 2004, Young's health was taking it's heavy effects on his movements and vision, Young for the first time in his entire existence began having trouble seeing things and began to bump into other objects, that Kuki Still angry, had to drag him every where. After taking to much Sugar Young found a way to ruin his career. Young receives a stroke on set cradled in the Arms of a very worried Kuki who is crying her eyes out as Mr. Warburton called for an Ambulance to arrive. Young was rolled into the Mechanics where dozens of people worked to remove all the sugar in his systems, Highland Hunter and the Stooges arrived as soon as they heard. 3 Days later Young was officially off the Kids Next Door Cast, due to his pour condition Kuki cuddled him as he cried knowing that it's over for him. Relationship with Numbuh 48 Curly Howard's Ashes Illness By early 2004, Young's voice had become even more coarse than before Just like Curly Howard's in 1946, and he had increasing difficulty remembering even the simplest dialogue. He had lost a considerable amount of weight and lines had creased his baby face. The quality of his performances seriously declined; as his strength and energy plummeted his final 12 missions became the nadir of a once-bright career with the Kids Next Door. Two of Nigel Uno's efforts— Operation A.F.L.O.A.T. and Operation: L.E.A.D.E.R. displayed a sick Young as indicated by his much slower movements and lesser talent of his ability to fly like he use too. Numbuh 4, however, was lucky enough to capture the ailing Young Rivera Form on an "up" day when while on the mission Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.. Young seemed better and there was some hope that his illness was finally under control. "I guess I should be thankful that Young Rivera was in one of his 'up' periods," Wallaby Beatles said later.9 "In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., he was terrific, his voice was better and he had more energy for the entire plot. It was the last flash of the old Young Rivera."[[Operation K.A.S.T.L.E.] would be Young's final appearance as an official member of the Kids Next Door. During filming on July 30, 2004, Young suffered a severe stroke while sitting in Nigel's chair. Young was waiting to film the last scene of the day. When Young was called by the Assistant Director to take the stage, he didn't answer. Kuki ran over to Young, whose head had dropped to his chest. Kuki called out to Young using his nickname, "Babe." Kuki has stated that Young's mouth was distorted, and he was unable to speak, all Young could do was cry. Young was rushed to his home, where Kuki Sanban joined him. Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.! is notable for a cameo appearance by former Kids Next Door Young Rivera, younger brother of Human Rivera and Hunter Rivera, who a. He appears for the first time as a kid who Sector V is best pals, especially Numbuh 4. This also marked the first time Young is shown on camera with his hat off revealing all of his hair, and his final appearance on the series's final, Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W., the only 2 film appearance following the stroke that ended his career as a full-time Kids Next Door Operative and Actor. Retirement and Happy Marriage Still not fully recovered from his stroke, Young and Kuki Sanban, married on July 31, 2008. A friend later recalled, "Kuki was the only decent thing that happened to Young and the only one that really cared about him."2 Although his health worsened after the marriage, Kuki gave birth to a daughter, Janie, in 2010.6 Later that year, Young suffered a second massive stroke, which left him partially paralyzed. He was confined to a wheelchair by 2012 and was fed boiled rice and apples as part of his diet to reduce his weight. Young's condition failed to improve. Kuki admitted him into the Motion Picture Country House and Hospital on August 29, 2012. After several months of treatment and medical tests, Young was released, though he would return periodically up until his death.2 In February 2012, Young was placed in a nursing home where he suffered another stroke a month later. In April, Young took up residence at the North Hollywood Hospital and Sanitarium where Kuki began her career as a nurse.2 Final Years And Death In December 2013, the North Hollywood Hospital and Sanitarium supervisor advised the Rivera family that Young was becoming a problem to the nursing staff due to his mental deterioration, however Young mental deterioration kept him from ever becoming a problem to his wife Kuki. They admitted they could no longer care for him and suggested Young be placed in a mental hospital. Human refused and relocated Young to the Baldy View Sanitarium in San Gabriel, California.2 On January 7, 2014, Human was contacted on the Columbia set while filming In A New Cartoon Known as Atomic Betty But that cat Came Back. to assist in moving Young for what would be the last time. Eleven days later, on January 18, Young died of a massive cerebral hemorrhage; In his wife's arms with his head resting on her breast, and Kuki's face smothered in tears. he was 37,986 years old.11 Young was given a Japanese/European funeral and was laid to rest at Home of Peace Cemetery next to Curly's grave where people still assume that the Stooges is dead even though they is alive. in East Brooklyn.2 Forms Of Rivera / Young Rivera / Diablo Rivera / U-Rivera / Hunter Rivera / Ecto-1 Rivera / Dodger Rivera / Human Rivera / GT Rivera / UCAV Rivera / Harrier Rivera / Whirl Rivera / Helo Rivera / Planetary Rivera / U-Rivera 2 / Ultimate Whirl / Ultimate U-Rivera / Godzilla 2000 / Phantom Rivera / Battlecruiser / Rivera Bandicoot / Riviera